La Guilde des surpuissants
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: L'histoire se passe trois après ans après les Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques, une nouvelle Guilde apparaît et risque bien de faire de l'ombre à toutes les autres Guildes
1. Chapitre 1

La guilde des surpuissants

* * *

Rated : K+ voir T (pour certains passages)

Genre : Amitié/Romance

Langue : Français

Disclaimer : La série de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, elle appartient uniquement à Shinji Ishihira et Masashi Sogo ! Seul l'histoire et les OC sont à moi !

* * *

Description de l'histoire : Cette histoire se passe trois ans après les épisodes des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique, une nouvelle guilde apparaît dans l'histoire et est bien déterminé à écraser les autres guildes et à prouver qu'elle est la meilleure de tout Fiore !

Couples : Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Ruby, Rogue/OC, Sting/OC, Rufus/OC, Orga/OC, Luxus/OC, Loki/OC, Grey/OC, Léon/OC et bien d'autres encore.

* * *

Attention : dans l'épisode n°265 tous les dragons disparaissent car ils sont morts depuis longtemps car ils n'avaient plus leurs âmes et du coup pour prolongés leurs temps de vies ils auraient vécu à l'intérieur de leurs enfants adoptifs ainsi que pour leur éviter de se transformer en dragon à force d'utiliser la magie anti-dragon.

Je vais changer ces détails, ils sont toujours vivants mais vivent cacher ailleurs, ils ont toujours leurs âmes et ils ont utilisé un sortilège pour empêcher leurs enfants de se transformer en dragon.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La guilde des surpuissants apparaît

PDV Anna

Notre guilde était nouvelle depuis un an, mais elle commençait à se faire connaître dans tous Fiore, nous n'avions pas de maître précis dans notre guilde car on alternait tous les quatre mois, de personne à la tête de celle-ci pour connaître la charge de travail ainsi que toutes les responsabilités que l'on a quand on occupe cette position.

Cette année nous participions aux Grands Jeux Inter-Magique et nous allions les gagner haut la main ! De ce que j'avais entendu dire les guildes de Saber Tooth et de Fairy Tail ne participeraient pas cette année aux Jeux ! Ils avaient dû sentir que s'ils participaient nous les éliminerions sans soucis et très rapidement !

J'arrivai à ma guilde et quand j'entrai tout le monde salua chaleureusement ! Je les saluai à mon tour quand notre maitre actuel prit la parole sur la plateforme de scène.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit notre maitre Bonnie. Je viens d'apprendre qu'une nouvelle règle a été créée pour les Grands Jeux de Magie. Désormais chaque équipe participante aura droit d'avoir 6 membres par équipe, par conséquent j'ai longuement réfléchi pour savoir qui serait la sixième personne pour chaque équipe, en veillant bien sûr à ce que celle-ci ou celui-ci serait plus à même à s'entendre avec le reste de l'équipe et qu'il n'y ait pas de problème durant toute la période des Jeux ! Nous informâmes notre maître. Je vais donc vous dire dès aujourd'hui qu'elles sont les deux équipes qui vont participer aux Grands Jeux Inter-Magique !

\- Génial ! Nous dimes tous en chœur

\- Pour l'équipe A, il y aura : « les dragonnes jumelles », Aurore, Alexia, Isabelle et Éléanore, dit-elle

\- Ca va être du gâteau ! Dit-on en chœur

\- Pour l'équipe B, dit Bonnie comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Il y aura : Lena, Jessica, Laura, Julia, Hiba et Arrabella ! Vous avez deux semaines pour vous préparer, avant qu'ils ne commencent ! Nous informa-t-elle

\- Et qui sera remplaçant dans les deux équipes ? Lui demande-je

\- Ah oui ! Merci de me le rappeler Anna, la remplaçante de l'équipe A sera : Barbara et la remplaçante dans l'équipe B sera : Adixia ! Dit Bonnie. Acceptez-vous cette place ? Leur demanda-t-elle

\- Nous acceptons ! Dirent en chœur Adixia et Barbara

\- Très bien, alors bonne journée à tous ! Nous dit Bonnie avant de monter au deuxième étage où se trouvait son bureau

\- Merci à toi aussi Bonnie ! Dit-on en chœur

Puis quand elle fut partit, nous fîmes une petite fête heureux des résultats donné par notre Maitre, et nous bûmes sans trop abusés non plus et nous mangeâmes beaucoup. Quand nous eûmes tous digérer mon équipe ainsi que l'équipe B, quittâmes la guilde pour nous entrainer pendant une semaine chacune de son côté !

L'autre semaine étant réservée pour aller en mission ! Jusqu'à présent tous les employeurs que nous avions eu étaient très contents de notre Guilde et ils en parlaient à des connaissances à eux qui nous contacté au lieu de contacter les autres Guildes ! Et contrairement à la Guilde de Fairy Tail, qui cassé tout sur leur passage, nous nous faisions très attention de ne rien abimer quand nous devions combattre dans une ville et nous protégions la population quand leur ville commençait à se transformer en champ de bataille !

Mes amies et moi nous nous entraînâmes très sérieusement pendant toute la semaine pour être sûres d'être au point pour les Jeux et nous améliorâmes de nombreuses attaques et en apprîmes de nouvelles, puis quand la semaine fut finit nous partîmes chacune de notre côté faire des missions.

Ma sœur Bella et moi partîmes ensemble comme souvent faire une mission de catégorie double S, celle que j'avais choisi aujourd'hui durée six jours avec comme salaire 600 000 Joyaux. Après avoir pris le strict minimum pour notre mission nous nous transformâmes et nous nous envolâmes en direction d'une ville à quelques kilomètres de Crocus, nous y arrivâmes deux heures après et nous nous posâmes dans la forêt pour reprendre notre apparence humaine et quand ce fut fait nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ville à 20 minutes à pied, de là où nous nous trouvions !

Après avoir rendu visite à notre client, nous partîmes exécuter notre mission et il ne nous fallut que 3 jours pour la remplir avec succès et ramener le bien à son propriétaire légitime, qui nous fut très reconnaissant et nous donna 200 000 Joyaux de plus que prévu ! Nous protestâmes vigoureusement ma sœur et moi mais notre client ne voulut rien savoir, et nous les donna quand même avant de nous remercier encore une fois, avant que nous partions visiter la ville et manger au restaurant le plus proche car nous avions faim ma sœur et moi.

Une fois que nous eûmes bien mangé, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt où nous nous transformâmes et nous nous envolâmes pour rentrer à la Guilde, nous passâmes ensuite le reste de la journée à nous détendre et demain nous irions tous à Crocus, pour les sélections des Guildes participants aux Grands Jeux Inter-Magique.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une autre Guilde de Fiore

* * *

PDV Externe

\- Bon sang ! Ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir participer aux Grands Jeux Inter-Magique ! S'exclama Natsu irrité.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas nous présenter cette année aux Grands Jeux Inter-Magique comme nous l'avions fait l'année dernière ! Lui dit Lucy à côté de lui alors que la Guilde était terriblement calme

\- Parce que Lucy je vais surement me répéter mais, mes instincts me crient que si je veux ou plutôt si nous voulons nous en sortir vivant nous ne devrions pas y participer aux jeux cette année ! Me dit Natsu en me regardant sérieusement

\- La salamandre n'est pas le seul à avoir se pressentiment ! Dit Gajeel un peu plus loin

\- Nous le ressentons tous ! Dit Luxus à une centaine de mètre de là, et Wendy hocha la tête en accord

\- Je vois mais que peut-il y avoir de si de terrible qui prévienne vos instincts qu'il ne faut pas participer au tournoi ? Demanda Lucy à personne en particulier

\- Aucune idée Lucy, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à les avoir ressenti ! Sting m'a appelé par lacrima il y a quelques jours, pour me dire qu'Orga, Rogue et lui l'avait également ressenti ! L'informa Natsu

\- J'ai hâte de voir les Jeux pour enfin comprendre pourquoi vos instincts réagissent comme ça, dit Grey assis au bar

\- Tu n'es pas le seul ! Dirent en chœur tous les chasseurs de dragons

\- Bon les enfants, il est l'heure de rentrer chez vous demain matin nous prenons le train pour aller à Crocus alors ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! Dit le Maitre Makarof à l'ensemble de la guilde

\- Bien maitre ! Dirent les membres de la Guildes qui iraient à Crocus le lendemain

Et c'est ainsi que ce termina cette journée. Le lendemain une vingtaine de membre de la Guilde de Fairy Tail partirent pour Crocus pour regarder les Jeux qui commencerait à 9h00. Quand ils arrivèrent au Doms Frau, ils s'installèrent dans les gradins du stade où ils rencontrèrent « les dragons jumeaux », Yukino, Rufus et Orga. Ils les saluèrent et discutèrent jusqu'au moment où ils virent l'apparition de Mato l'arbitre du Tournoi apparaître sous forme d'hologramme.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue à tous Mesdames et Messieurs, dit Mato. Aujourd'hui vu le grand nombre de concurrent cette année, nous avons décidé de trier quelle équipe participera aux Grands Jeux grâce à une épreuve qui a déjà ses preuves et c'est bien sûr l'épreuve du Labyrinthe du Ciel, dit-il. Toutes les équipes sont en place que les sélections commencent ! Cria-t-il en levant son bras donnant le signal du début des épreuves

Tout le public applaudit vivement et les lacrima vision s'activèrent le public vit alors toutes les équipes apparaître et parmi toutes celles-ci deux se différencier des autres, car elles regarder le labyrinthe d'un air ennuyer

\- Si c'était pour faire cette épreuve on aurait pu me laisser dormir encore deux heures, dit une jeune femme (Anna)

\- On se téléporte à la ligne d'arrivée ? Demanda une jeune femme des deux côtés de l'équipe (celle des surpuissant)

\- C'est parti ! Dirent les deux équipes

\- Je m'en charge ! Dirent en même temps deux jeunes femmes d'équipe différente (NA : c'est Aurore et Laura, qui se sont exprimées) avant de disparaitre chacune avec son équipe et de réapparaitre sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Le public les regardèrent dans un silence stupéfait, tandis qu'elles baillèrent d'ennuies

\- Et bien il semble que l'on soit arrivé en même temps les amies ! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur

\- Fé…Félicitation à vos deux équipes ! Dit Mato surpris. Vous êtes toutes les deux premières arrivées !

\- Merci, dirent-elles sur le même ton ennuyer. Bon on mange quoi ce midi ? Demanda alors l'une d'elles (Alexia)

\- Pizza ça vous va ? Proposa une autre (Lena)

\- Pourquoi pas, répondirent les autres

\- Bon les filles préparez-vous à être de nouveaux téléportée et cette fois direction nos chambres et plus tard au centre-ville de Crocus pour manger une pizza toutes ensemble ! Dirent Aurora et Laura

\- On est prête ! Dirent les deux équipes avant d'être téléporter à nouveau et de ne plus apparaître sur les écrans vu qu'elles avaient quitté la compétition

\- Ces filles sont incroyables ! Dirent en chœur les membres de la Guilde de Fairy Tail et Saber Tooth

Le public assista alors au reste de la compétition et finalement après plus de trois heures d'épreuves éliminatoires les 8 équipes étaient finalement établies. Le public quitta alors l'arène pour aller se restaurer et il revint alors pour assister au début des épreuves des Jeux.


	2. Chapitre 2

Langage : _Pensée d'une personne_

§ Discussion par télépathie §

* * *

Veuillez relire le chapitre 2 s'il vous plaît, j'ai apporté quelques modifications dessus !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le premier jour des épreuves du Grand Tournoi de la Magie

* * *

PDV Bella

Après la pause de midi, nous retournâmes dans l'arène du "stade" Doms Frau! Le moment des présentations des Guildes qualifiées aller bientôt commencer et mon équipe ainsi que l'autre équipe de notre Guilde était avec nous dans un hall attendant que l'on appelle le nom de notre Guilde ! Puis les présentations commencèrent !

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Les présentations des Guildes qualifiées va commencer puis une fois finit nous passerons à la première épreuve ! Et pour commenter les épreuves et présenter les équipes moi Chapati Lola serait votre commentateur accompagné de Shitou Yajima, ancien membre du conseil et notre invité du jour est Barbara membre de la Guilde des surpuissants et remplaçante de cette Guilde ! Dit Chapati Lola

Le public applaudit le discours de Chapati

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Barbara. J'ai hâte de rencontrer les Guildes qualifiées pour les Grands Jeux, et d'assister au début des différentes épreuves ! J'espère pouvoir assister à un beau spectacle et bonne chance à toutes les Guildes ! Rajouta-telle avec un sourire

\- Et bien il est temps de connaitre les Guildes qualifié ! Dit Chapati Lola. À la 8ième place nous avons la guilde de Dullahan Head, à la 7ième place nous avons la guilde de Orochi's Fin, à la 6ième place la guilde de Quattro Cerberos, à la 5ème place nous avons la guilde de Mermaid Heel, à la 4ième place Blue Pegasus, à la 3ème place nous avons Lamia Scale et enfin à égalité à la première place se trouve les équipes A et B de la Guilde des Surpuissants ! Dit le commentateur Chapati Lola.

À chaque fois que le commentateur disait le nom d'une des guildes qualifiées le public applaudissait fortement celle-ci. Puis quand Chapati Lola dit le nom de notre guilde nous entrâmes dans l'arène, avec un sourire mi mauvais, mi ironique aux lèvres en direction de nos adversaires.

\- C'est elles qui ont réveillé nos instincts ! Dit une voix masculine dans le public (NA : c'est Natsu)

\- J'ai hâte de voir de quoi elles sont capables ! Dit un autre homme (NA : c'est Grey)

 _Oh crois-moi tu ne seras pas déçu ! Tu vas avoir droit à un véritable spectacle ! Nos adversaires ont intérêt à être bons sinon on risque de s'endormir_ ! Pense-je

Après que toutes les guildes aient salué le public nous nous séparâmes toutes pour aller dans notre zone d'attente réservée ! Et quand nous le fûmes, mon équipe et moi attendîmes les instructions de l'épreuve pour décider laquelle de nous participera à la première épreuve !

\- Très bien pour la première épreuve s'appelle Hiden, vous aurez droit au détail de cette épreuve que quand vous aurez tous choisit votre représentant et que celui-ci m'aura rejoint dans l'arène ! Expliqua Mato l'arbitre et la mascotte des Grands Jeux

\- Très bien qui y va ? Demanda Isabelle en nous regardant toutes à tour de rôle

\- J'y vais ! J'ai une idée de ce que sera l'épreuve ! Dis-je

\- Très bien bonne chance frangine ! Me dit ma sœur Anna

\- Merci, lui dis-je avec un sourire avant de rejoindre l'arène

Dès que je fus en bas (dans l'arène) les résultats des personnes participants à l'épreuve s'annonça.

\- Très bien le participant pour la guilde de Blue Pegasus sera Ren, pour la guilde de Orochi's Fin sera Justin (NA : j'invente), le participant de la guilde de Quattro Cerberos sera Rocker, la participante de la guilde des surpuissants pour l'équipe B sera Julie, la participante de la guilde de Mermaid Heel sera Risley, le participant de la guilde de Dullahan Head sera Billy (NA : j'invente encore), la participante de Lamia Scale sera Cherry Brendy, et la participante de l'équipe A de la guilde des surpuissants sera l'une des dragonnes jumelles Bella! Maintenant que tous les participants sont présents nous allons pouvoir vous dire en quoi consiste l'épreuve Hiden ! Dit Chapati Lola

\- Cette épreuve se comporte en deux parties : la première sera une partie de cache-cache où les participants seront envoyés à différents endroits dans une ville créée par magie, qui est rempli avec des clones de vos concurrents. Je vous rappelle les règles de cette épreuve :

\- Les mages gagnent 1 point quand ils attaquent un autre concurrent.

\- Les mages perdent 1 point s'ils sont attaqués par un autre concurrent ou s'ils attaquent un clone.

-10 secondes après avoir était attaquées, le mage va être réactivé dans une zone différente de la ville.

C'est là que les règles cessent d'être les mêmes que la dernière fois car après les règles changent :

\- Vous ne pourraient être réactivé que trois fois maximum, après ça vous serez éliminés de l'épreuve et vous ne pourrez pas participer à la dernière partie de l'épreuve !

\- La première partie de l'épreuve ne durera que 10 minutes alors essayaient d'éliminer le plus d'adversaires possibles si vous voulez continuer l'épreuve !

Pour la deuxième partie de cette épreuve il s'agira tout simplement d'une course d'endurance, où vous rencontrerez plusieurs obstacles que vous aurez à affronter si vous voulez gagner la course qui sera chronométrée ! Le premier arriver gagnera 30 points, le seconds 15 points, le troisième remportera 10 points, le quatrième remportera 8 points, et les autres remporteront 6, 4, 3 et 2 points ! Et dans le cas improbable où il y aurait une égalité les deux premières équipes arrivant à égalité remporteront toutes les deux 20 points, expliqua Mato. Que l'épreuve commence ! Dit-il avec enthousiasme

Puis le gong sonna et nous nous retrouvâmes tous dispatchés dans la ville de crocus entouré de clone de nos adversaires et de nous-mêmes ! Je me déplaçai tranquillement en cherchant mes ennemis grâce à mon pouvoir quand j'en trouvai deux vers la gauche à 500 mètres de là, je les foudroyai aussitôt et ils disparurent aussitôt, me faisant remporter 2 points, et j'entendis Chapati Lola dire que mon amie Julie avait réussi à en avoir 3 lui faisant gagner 3 points, je souris à cela.

Puis je me remis à marcher quand je sentis une attaque se diriger vers moi, je l'esquivai sans mal, puis attaquai mon adversaire le foudroyant sur place, je gagnai un point supplémentaire, me retrouvant à égalité avec Julie, j'en senti alors 3 autres à 800 mètre vers la droite et je les attaquai à distance et je gagnée 3 points supplémentaires de même que mon amie Julie qui avait attaqué en même temps que moi à l'autre bout de la ville ses propres adversaires.

Quand les 10 minutes furent terminées nous n'étions plus que 4 en lisse, je vis le plan de la course apparaître et décida de m'amuser un peu, je n'utilisais donc pas mes pouvoirs mais couru tout le parcours, et il semblerait que d'après les commentaires de Monsieur Yajima mon amie Julie avait décidé de faire la même chose, je connaissais Julie j'étais sûre que l'on allait arriver ex aequo sur la ligne d'arrivée, nous étions tous d'excellents coureurs et athlètes dans notre guilde ! J'étais sûre de pouvoir faire la moitié du temps imposé pour la course !

Le plan étant dans ma mémoire je me mis aussitôt à courir tout le long du parcours, Julie me rejoignit deux minutes après et courut à côté de moi, je lui souris et elle me le rendit ! Elle et moi devions avoir la même pensée concernant le fait qu'il était inutile de courir à notre vitesse maximum car nous risquerions alors d'humilier nos adversaires, qui seraient plus qu'à la traine !

Comme l'avait dit Mato nous tombâmes sur de nombreux obstacles dont nous nous débarrassâmes avec nos mains et nos pieds.

Une fois que nous les avions tous passés nous continuâmes notre course et Julie et moi arrivâmes en même temps à la ligne d'arrivée six minutes plus tard et Mato donna alors les scores.

\- Julie de l'équipe B de la Guilde des Surpuissants est arrivée ex aequo avec Bella de l'équipe A de la même Guilde, et elles remportent toutes deux 26 points pour leur Guilde ! Dit-il

Notre Guilde nous applaudit chaleureusement et nous les remerciâmes en nous inclinant légèrement avant de partir rejoindre nos équipes respectives, le public nous applaudissait pendant que nous quittions l'arène. Quinze minutes plus tard nous avions le résultat pour les autres guildes.

\- À la troisième place nous avons Lamia Scale avec 14 points, à la quatrième place nous avons la Guilde de Blue Pegasus avec 12 points, à la cinquième place la Guilde de Mermaid Heel avec 8 points, à la sixième place la Guilde de Quattro Cerberos 7 points, à la septième place la guilde de Orochi's Fin avec 5 points, et à la huitième place la Guilde de Dullahan Head avec 3 points ! Dit Chapati Lola

Le public applaudit puis Mato prit la parole.

\- Très bien nous allons maintenant passer à la partie combat ! Dit-il. Le premier combat opposera Kagura de la guilde de Mermaid Heel à Lena de l'équipe B de la Guilde des Surpuissants, rajouta-t-il

J'entendis clairement l'équipe B de notre Guilde souhaiter bonne chance à la Lena, avant que celle-ci descendes dans l'arène Kagura arriva en même temps qu'elle dans la zone de combats.

\- Le temps de l'épreuve de combat dure 30 minutes, si l'une de vous gagne le match vous ferez remporter 10 points à votre équipe et si c'est un match nul vous gagnerez toutes les 5 points pour vos équipes respectives ! Et maintenant que le match commence ! Dit Mato alors que le gong annonçant le début de l'épreuve sonna

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de pouvoir t'affronter Kagura, dit mon amie Lena

Elle parut légèrement surprise à ces mots mais elle se reprit bien vite.

\- Merci, le plaisir est partagé ! Répondit celle-ci

\- Je te souhaite bonne chance Kagura, dit Lena avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres avant de faire de nouveau face à son adversaire.

Kagura fit de même avant de regarder intensément mon amie. Puis mon amie sortit une grosse clé en or, en tendant le bras droit sur le côté.

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits, vient à moi Sagittarius ! Dit mon amie et un magnifique centaure de couleur marron avec des tâches noirs apparut.

\- C'est une constellationniste elle aussi ? Entendis-je une jeune fille dire, d'une voix surprise

Je regardai dans sa direction et la vit entourer de membre de la Guilde de Fairy Tail, elle portait à sa ceinture un trousseau de clé de différente couleur, je la regardai encore quelques secondes avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur le match, qui avait commencé ! Sagittarius et Kagura se battait avec leurs épées respectives mais on pouvait voir que Sagittarius avait un gros avantage sur son adversaire, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle. Mais cela n'empêchait pas le match d'être intense et intéressant, après plus d'un quart d'heures d'affrontement Sagittarius réussit finalement à battre Kagura qui s'écroula sur le sol complètement épuisée !

\- Le match est terminé ! Dit Mato. Kagura n'étant plus en état de se battre c'est donc Lena de l'équipe B de la Guilde des Surpuissants qui gagne ce match et remporte donc 10 points pour son équipe ! Rajouta-t-il ensuite

Le public applaudit fort mon amie qui s'inclina légèrement pour les remercier et Sagittarius fit de même !

\- Merci de ton aide Sagittarius ! La prochaine je m'assurerai que j'ai toutes mes affaires avec moi ! Désolée de t'avoir dérangé ! S'excusa mon amie auprès de son esprit

\- Inutile de vous excusez mademoiselle Lena, vous nous appelez si rarement que nous sommes heureux de venir vous prêter main forte quand vous avez besoin d'aide, et ce peu importe le jour ! Lui dit Sagittarius d'un air bienveillant et protecteur. Passez une bonne journée mademoiselle !

\- Merci, à toi aussi Sagittarius ! Et salut les autres de ma part si tu les vois quand tu rentreras chez toi ! Dit mon amie avec un doux sourire

\- Ce sera fait ! Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans une lumière dorée et argentée

Après cette courte discussion mon amie quitta l'arène, pour retourner auprès de son équipe, nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant de connaitre les candidats pour le deuxième combat de la journée.

\- Le deuxième match de la journée opposera Ren de la Guilde de Blue Pegasus à Drew de la Guilde de Orochi's Fin, dit Chapati Lola

Quand les candidats furent dans l'arène Mato donna le signal pour le début du match, pendant quelques instants les deux se dévisagèrent avant de passer à l'attaque, le combat fut cours pas plus de 10 minutes avant que Ren de la Guilde de Blue Pegasus réussit à vaincre son adversaire en l'assommant en le faisant tomber sévèrement sur le sol. On attendait que l'adversaire de Blue Pegasus fût évacué, pour connaitre le résultat du troisième combat de la journée. Quand plus personne se trouva dans l'arène Chapati annonça les participants de la troisième épreuve !

\- Les Guildes participants au troisième combat seront : les Guildes de Quattro Cerberos et de Dullahan Head choisissez vos candidats ! Dit-il

Quelques minutes plus tard un candidat de chaque Guilde se présenta dans l'arène puis le match débuta et dura une demi-heure où au final ce fut le membre de Quattro Cerberos qui gagna le duel et le public applaudit sa victoire. Finalement le dernier match opposera notre Guilde à celle de Lamia Scale où Aurore affrontera Léon j'avais hâte de voir ce match, ça promettait de belles attaques ! Nous souhaitâmes bonne chance à Aurore même si nous savions qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle nous remercia et nous quitta pour aller dans l'arène.

Quand ils furent dans l'arène Mato leur rappela les règles avant de donner le coup d'envoi, et le gong résonna dans l'arène me faisant mal aux oreilles puis ils commencèrent le match. Léon attaqua toute suite Aurore mais elle se contenta d'esquiver toutes ses attaques avec grâce et agilité ! Nous nous pûmes nous empêcher de sourire à cela. Les guildes de Fairy Tail et de Saber Tooth étant à côté de notre loge je décidai de faire un commentaire qui risquer de faire grincer des dents l'un d'entre eux !

\- Vous pensez que le match durera longtemps ? Vu qu'Aurore à une magie très semblable à Rufus de Saber Tooth, il ne faudrait pas que le match se termine de la même manière que la première fois que Rufus a battu ce gars de Fairy Tail ! Dis-je à mes amies

\- Peut être Aurore se souvient parfaitement que Sting avait reproché à Orga d'avoir fini son match trop rapidement et que du coup le public n'avait pas eu assez de démonstration de magie ! Donc je pense qu'elle va le faire durer suffisamment longtemps que le public soit satisfait avant d'achever Léon ! En une ou deux attaques maximum ! Me répondit Alexia

Comme je le pensais j'entendis l'un d'entre eux grincer des dents à mes mots et cela me fit sourire.

\- Je suis néanmoins d'accord avec Orga pourquoi faire durer un match dont on sait d'avance qui sera le vainqueur ? C'est tout simplement ridicule ! Leur dis-je. En plus je déteste faire durer un combat, c'est une véritable perte de temps, je pourrai faire plein de chose que de rester sur place à affronter un imbécile qui ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à moi ! Rajoute-je

\- Tu n'es pas la seule ma sœur toi et moi sommes pareil ! Mais si Aurore battait ce type directement cela serait bien trop rapide pour que le public puisse enregistrer et comprendre ce qui s'est passé ! Penses-y les pauvres ne pourrez pas dormir de la nuit parce qu'ils réfléchiraient à comment notre amie Aurore a réussi à battre ce type ! Me dit ma sœur jumelle

Je soupirai lasse puis je regardai de nouveau vers l'arène pour voir l'expression de mon amie Aurore changer, je reconnue aussitôt cette expression sur son visage.

\- Ca y est Aurore va passer à l'attaque ! Les informe-je

En effet, après avoir esquivé une autre attaque du membre de Lamia Scale, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac ce qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière.

\- Memories-make ! Dit mon amie Aurore. Activation de magie de la glace ! Dit-elle avant de mettre ses deux mains du côté droit vers l'arrière. Venez à moi mes amies ! Dit-elle ensuite

Et plus d'une vingtaine d'animaux différents sous forme de glace apparurent à côté et derrière elle, tous regarder l'adversaire de mon amie. J'eu un grand sourire à cela.

\- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de mon amie Aurore, elle nous sort enfin le grand jeu ! Léon Bastia s'est bien battu mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire le poids face à ma camarade ! Dit Barbara de la tribune des commentateurs

\- Mais le match n'est pas encore terminé mademoiselle Barbara ! Lui dit monsieur Yajima

\- Dès qu'elle sort ses monstres le combat est d'ores et déjà terminé et vous allez vite le constatez par vous-même monsieur Yajima ! Lui répondit mon amie Barbara

\- Attaquez ! Dit Aurore

À ces mots tous ses animaux de glaces coururent et s'envolèrent vers son adversaire dans un grand cri, Léon lança des attaques pour se débarrasser d'eux mais ceux-ci étaient trop rapides pour qu'il parvienne à les toucher et en plus de ça, ils les esquivaient ! Deux minutes plus tard ils se jetèrent tous sur lui l'achevèrent en deux coups quand ils disparurent tout le monde virent que Léon était inconscient et qu'il saignait beaucoup. Aurore se dirigea alors vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Désactivation de la magie de glace, dit-elle ensuite.

Son aura bleu glace disparut alors, tandis qu'elle fit alors appel à une autre magie.

\- Memories-make ! Activation de la magie de guérison ! Dit Aurore alors qu'elle commençait à être entourée d'une aura dorée.

Elle le soigna alors, arrêtant le saignement puis elle lui redonna un minimum de force, avant de désactiver sa magie de guérison et de retourner auprès de nous, tandis que des secouristes évacuèrent Léon de l'arène toujours inconscient. Et quand elle fut avec nous je la pris dans mes bras et la félicita chaudement, elle me rendit mon étreinte et me remercia, puis ce fut au tour de mes amies de la féliciter pour sa victoire, elle les remercia, tandis que de son côté Barbara ne cacher pas sa satisfaction dans les tribunes des commentateurs quant au fait qu'elle avait raison sur la victoire Aurore !

Puis les commentateurs saluèrent le public et c'est ainsi que ce termina la première journée des grands jeux inter-magiques. Nous rentrâmes toutes chez nous pour nous reposer et nous détendre jusqu'à demain matin.

* * *

Dans un autre endroit de la ville de Crocus

* * *

PDV Externe

\- Ces filles sont stupéfiantes ! Et encore je suis sûr qu'elles ne nous ont pas encore montré toutes leurs puissances ! Dit Gajeel

\- Je suis d'accord, maintenant je comprends pourquoi nos instincts nous ont prévenus qu'il ne fallait pas participer cette année aux Grands Jeux ! Dit Luxus

Tous les Chasseurs de Dragons ainsi que le Tueur de Dieu acquiescèrent à ces mots.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour les voir se battre ! Dit Sting

\- Nous aussi, dirent tous les autres

\- À demain tout le monde ! Dit alors Sting en partant avec les membres de sa Guilde

\- À demain Sting ! Dirent les membres de Fairy Tail

Avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent tous et partirent chacun de son côté.


	3. Chapitre 3

Rappel : les écrits en italique sont les pensées d'une personne et les mots placés entre ces deux §§ signifie que les personnages discutent par télépathie.

* * *

Disclaimer : La série Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas elle appartient uniquement à Shinji Ishihira et Masashi Sogo. Seul les OC et l'histoire est à moi

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Deuxième Jour des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique

* * *

PDV Laura

Aujourd'hui avait lieu la deuxième journée des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique, après avoir été déçue par les matchs d'hier mon équipe ainsi que l'autre équipe de notre guilde espérions que les épreuves seraient plus excitantes aujourd'hui sinon nous risquions de nous endormir en plein match et je ne pensais pas que nos adversaires apprécieraient si nous faisions cela, mais bon après que nous ayons discuté entre nous hier soir, il a été décidé que si à la fin des Grands Jeux de Magie nous étions proche de la déprime, alors on ne se représenterait pas les années suivantes !

Nous venions d'arrivées au stade et nous divisâmes en deux groupes et nous allâmes chacune de nous dans les loges nous étant réservées, après avoir salué le reste de notre Guilde qui avait décidé de nous rendre visite aujourd'hui pour les Jeux. Quand tout le public fut présent et installé, nous entendîmes le commentateur principal prendre la parole.

\- Bonjour à toutes et à tous, Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à cette deuxième journée des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique ! Aujourd'hui comme épreuve pour toute la journée vous aurez droit à des combats entre les différents membres des guildes participantes !

Le public applaudit à tout rompre heureux d'entendre qu'ils allaient avoir droit à des combats toute la journée.

\- Le premier combat sera un match en double, et c'est la Guilde des Surpuissants qui ouvrent le bal avec comme combattant pour l'équipe A : Isabelle et Éléanore et pour l'équipe B de cette même guilde nous aurons : Laura et Arrabella ! Dit Chapati Lola. Mesdemoiselles veuillez-vous rendre dans l'arène immédiatement s'il vous plait, nous dit ensuite le commentateur

Nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers l'arène et nous nous fîmes face une fois dans celle-ci. Puis l'arbitre Mato se mit entre nous et nous rappela les règles.

\- Bien je vous rappelle rapidement les règles si une équipe gagne ce match elle remportera 10 points, et dans le cas où vous faites match nul vous gagnerez 5 points chacune, je vous rappelle que la durée maximal pour ce combat est de 30 minutes ! Que le combat commence ! Nom d'une citrouille ! Dit-il avant de s'éloigner de nous de quelques mètres

\- Il serait plus prudent que vous quittiez l'arène si vous voulez vous en sortir Mato, lui dis-je sans quitter mes adversaires des yeux

\- Alexia s'il te plait place des runes de protection tout autour de l'arène il risque d'y avoir de la casse ! Dit Éléanore à l'attention de celle-ci

\- Pas de soucis, dit la concernée en 10 secondes tous les contours incluant les sièges du public furent protéger. C'est bon vous pouvez vous lâcher ! Dit-elle ensuite

\- Merci, dit-on en chœur

On se jaugea quelques secondes avant de se sauter dessus et de commencer un combat en corps à corps violent et rapide, même si nous étions concentrées sur notre match nous entendions quand même Chapati Lola commenter le match.

\- Waouh ! C'est hallucinant Mesdames, Messieurs le combat à commencer depuis seulement 5 minutes et déjà le combat se fait féroce ! Les deux équipes semblent déterminées à remporter la victoire ! Cette guilde est vraiment incroyable ! Quelle autre surprise nous réserve-t-elle encore ? Demanda Chapati Lola

\- Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Dit-on en même temps Isabelle, Éléanore, Arrabella et moi

Nous nous éloignâmes de quelques mètres avant de passer à l'attaque en utilisant cette fois-ci notre magie.

\- Hurlement du dragon d'acier ! Hurla Arrabella et dirigeant son attaque vers Isabelle

\- Bouclier de diamant ! Dit mon amie et adversaire Isabelle, et lorsque qu'elle reçue l'attaque, son bouclier renvoya celle-ci à son propriétaire qui vola plusieurs mètres d'arrière moi.

\- Hurlement du dragon de foudre ! Hurle-je, avant envoyant cette attaque vers Éléanore qui essaya de l'esquiver mais elle se prit quand même l'attaque car celle-ci était trop rapide pour réussir à l'esquiver.

\- Hurlement du dragon élémentaire ! Dit alors Éléanore en m'envoyant son attaque que je réussis à esquiver de justesse

\- Divine foudre retentissante ! En lui envoyant ma prochaine attaque qu'elle réussit à esquiver de justesse

\- Tranchant du dragon élémentaire, dit Éléanore en se précipitant vers moi, je me protégeai rapidement avant de contre-attaquer brusquement et elle se prit alors mon attaque en pleine face et se blessant légèrement.

\- Hurlement du dragon des neiges ! Hurla Isabelle en direction d'Arrabella, qui l'esquiva

\- Pilier du dragon d'acier, répliqua Arrabella et son adversaire esquiva son attaque

\- Tempête de neige, répliqua Isabelle et son adversaire s'envola d'environ 4 mètres en arrière

\- Épée du dragon d'acier ! Dit Arrabella en se précipitant vers son adversaire

Isabelle sortit alors sa propre épée de sa taille et para à son attaque, un combat d'escrime commença alors ! Intense et violant celui-ci dura plusieurs minutes, tandis que de mon côté mon combat contre Éléanore devint encore plus intense et elle commençait à me poser problème !

 _Bon pas le choix il va falloir sortir le grand jeu maintenant_ , pense-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Arrabella qui avait finalement arrêté son combat d'escrime avec Isabelle, celui-ci se terminant par une égalité.

\- Arrabella ! Dis-je

Elle me regarda et compris. Elle hocha ensuite la tête en réponse.

\- C'est parti ! Dit-elle en prenant son apparence d'armure du dragon d'acier et je fus aussitôt entourer de décharge de foudre jaune

\- Il reste seulement 10 minutes avant la fin du match et l'équipe B de la Guilde des Surpuissants semble vouloir passer à la vitesse supérieure, dit Chapati Lola.

\- On y va ! Dis-je en faisant aussitôt apparaître ma magie et Arrabella fit de même nos magies grossissant à chaque seconde passer côte à côte

\- Impossible ! Dit Isabella en reculant légèrement ahuri. La foudre et l'acier sont incompatibles ensembles elles ne peuvent pas faire fusionnées leur magie ! Dit-elle stupéfaite

Puis nos magies disparurent pour réapparaître sous forme de fusion de couleurs jaune et gris, elle prit alors la taille d'une balle de baseball et nous lançâmes alors notre attaque.

\- Attaque du dragon de l'acier et de la foudre, dit-on en chœur et l'attaque fut tellement foudroyante que Isabella et Éléanore ne purent esquiver notre attaque et ils la prirent de plein fouet les faisant voler de quelques mètres en arrière avant de s'écrouler sur le sol et de ne plus pouvoir bouger.

\- C'est terminé ! Les gagnants de ce premier combat est l'équipe B de la Guilde des Surpuissants ! Ce match a était incroyable et palpitant jusqu'à la fin ! Dit Chapati Lola excité.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos amies et les portâmes jusqu'à l'infirmerie où notre guérisseuse nous attendait déjà, nous les déposâmes sur les lits et l'infirmière les ausculta avant de nous informer qu'elles seront de nouveau d'attaque dans 2h. Nous la remerciâmes et partîmes prévenir les autres. Quand nous arrivâmes dans nos loges d'attentes au-dessus de l'arène le prochain combat avait déjà commencé, et notre équipe nous sauta dessus dès notre arrivée et elles prirent rapidement de nos nouvelles et surtout à Arrabella vu que son corps était fait d'acier et que le mien était fait de foudre. Arrabella les rassura rapidement en leur disant qu'elle allait très bien et que désormais la foudre ne lui faisait plus rien et ce depuis quelques mois déjà ! Les félicitations durèrent encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et quand nous regardâmes en direction de l'arène nous vîmes que le combat était terminé.

Nous attendîmes donc le nom des prochains participants et cinq minutes plus tard nous découvrîmes que les Guildes de Mermaid Hell et Lamia Scale qui allait s'affronter. Quand les participants arrivèrent dans l'arène l'arbitre Mato souhaita bonne chance aux candidats avant de quitter rapidement celle-ci. Les participants des deux guildes se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre dès que le gong sonna, et le combat dura pendant plus de 20 minutes quand finalement Lamia Scale finit par battre les candidats de Mermaid Hell. Le dernier combat de la journée opposera notre Guilde à celle de Orochi's Fin.

\- Les dragonnes jumelles affronteront, Edward (NA : j'invente) et Gaspar (NA : j'invente vu que l'on ne connait pas le nom de membre de leur guilde) de la guilde de Orochi's Fin messieurs, mesdemoiselles veuillez entrer dans l'arène ! Dit Chapati Lola

J'entendis l'équipe adverse dire à nos dragonnes jumelles d'y aller mollo avec nos adversaires et d'éviter d'être trop expéditif avec eux. Elles acquiescèrent et les quittèrent pour rejoindre l'arène.

* * *

PDV Externe

Une fois tous les participants dans l'arène Mato leur rappela qu'ils n'avaient que 30 minutes pour soit faire un match nul soit pour arriver à battre son adversaire. Puis il quitta l'arène et les quatre adversaires se jaugèrent.

\- Bella, je te laisse t'occuper d'eux ! Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me battre aujourd'hui ! Dit Anna à sa sœur jumelle

\- Comme tu veux ma sœur ! Lui répondit celle-ci en lançant un regard tendre en direction de sa sœur

\- Laisse-leur quand même une chance de se défendre, lui dit ensuite Anna avant de s'allonger un peu plus loin sur le sable avant de s'endormir.

\- Bien c'est parti ! Dit soudainement Bella en se précipitant vers ses deux adversaires en leur donnant quelques coups de poings et de pieds avant de les envoyer voler quelques mètres plus loin en arrière, quand les participants de la guilde de Orochi's Fin se relevèrent, ils contre-attaquèrent avec rage et Bella esquiva sans mal leur attaque et rendit les coups, puis les adversaires de celle-ci commencèrent à utiliser leur magie et Bella fit de même ! Elle bloqua leur attaque avant de leur renvoyer avec les siens.

\- Comment cette fille peut-elle rester tranquillement allonger alors que l'on est en train de se battre ? Dit l'un des membres de la guilde de Orochi's Fin rageur

\- On a qu'à l'obliger à se battre ! Dit son collègue avant d'envoyer une attaque en direction Anna

Sa sœur voyant cela vit rouge et intercepta l'attaque et la réduit à néant avant de se mettre à grogner brusquement et de commencer à montrer les crocs.

\- Vous allez le regretter de vous en être prit à ma sœur qui est non seulement en train de dormir mais en plus d'avoir eu le culot de l'attaquer en face de moi ! Leur grogna-t-elle tout en commençant à se transformer dans sa forme animale

Au même moment sa sœur Anna se réveilla en sentant le danger.

\- Hurlement, commença à dire Bella alors qu'Anna se précipitait vers leur adversaire pour les protéger de l'attaque de sa sœur. Du dragon du Temps ! Finit-elle de dire alors qu'elle était désormais sous sa forme de dragonne

\- Hurlement du dragon du Chaos ! Dit alors Anna en face de ses adversaires pétrifiés par la peur, pour contrer l'attaque de sa sœur mais elle commença à faiblir face à sa sœur sous forme de dragonne

Voyant le souci d'Anna tous les tueuses de dragonnes de sa guilde étant présentent intervient à leur tour.

\- Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Hurla Adixia pour apporter son aide à Anna en même temps que toutes les autres

\- Hurlement du dragon d'acier ! Hurla Arrabella

\- Hurlement du dragon de foudre ! Cria Laura

\- Hurlement du dragon élémentaire ! Cria Éléanore

\- Hurlement du dragon de glace ! Cria Elena

\- Hurlement du dragon de l'eau ! Cria Caroline

\- Hurlement du dragon des neiges ! S'écria Isabelle

Leur attaque combinée aida Anna à annuler l'attaque de Bella, qui rugit de rage, ses yeux normalement d'un bleu turquoise était désormais d'un noir profond, signe qu'elle avait complètement perdu la tête et avait sombré dans la démence ! Le corps de Bella commença alors à briller

\- Fichez le camp d'ici et faites-vous oublier ! Dit Bella en colère aux membres de la guilde de Orochi's Fin. À cause de vous nous sommes tous dans la merde ! Leur adversaire glapirent et quittèrent le terrain à toute vitesse

\- Barbara utilise la Sphère des Fée vite ! S'écria Anna

Dès que ces mots sortirent de la bouche d'Anna tous les membres de la Guilde des Surpuissants sautèrent dans l'arène pour apporter du soutien au cas où elles auraient besoin d'eux avant que Barbara ne lance la Sphère des Fée. Dès que toute la Guilde des Surpuissants fut réunie dans l'arène, Barbara – étant elle aussi dans l'arène – lança le sort demandé par Anna, protégeant ainsi le public et les autres Guildes des attaques de Bella sous sa forme animal.

\- Les filles transformations ! Dit Anna en sautant dans le ciel et prenant elle aussi sa forme de dragon

Toutes les tueuses de dragon(ne)s prirent alors à leur tour l'apparence du dragon de leur élément, le public regarda alors stupéfait les 9 dragonnes dans le ciel, 8 dragonnes faisaient face à la dragonne folle de rage, celle-ci poussa alors un puissant rugissement furieuse que l'on empêche de tuer ceux qui se sont pris à sa sœur jumelle. Puis la dragonne solitaire ferma les yeux et 11 autres dragons apparurent alors à côté d'elle, sortant littéralement de son corps.

\- Bordel elle peut invoquer tous les dragons qu'elle a déjà affrontés ou tués dans le passé ! S'écria Caroline dans sa forme de dragon

\- Ma sœur et moi sommes très avancées au niveau de la magie anti-dragon, il nous est possible à toutes les deux de le faire ! Répondit Anna préoccupée pour sa sœur

\- Tu aurais dû nous le dire Anna ça va être dur de les battre tous ils sont plus nombreux que nous ! Dit Elena

\- Je m'occupe de ma sœur et de Weisslogia vous occupez vous des autres, répondit Anna

\- Ca fait toujours trois dragons de trop ! Répliqua Arrabella

\- Je me charge des trois autres ! Dit Lena d'en bas

\- Tu es sûre de toi Lena ? Demanda Arrabella en baissant sa tête pour regarder celle-ci

\- Oui ne vous en faites pas allez-y occupez-vous des autres dragons et anéantissez les ! Répondit Lena

\- Compte sur nous ! Répondirent en chœur les 8 dragonnes dans le ciel

\- Skiadram prête-moi ta force, apparait mon ami ! Dit Anna toujours sous sa forme de dragonne

Celui-ci apparut alors à ses côtés sortant littéralement de son corps et fit face à son compagnon avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre entre eux, Anna affronta sa sœur à coup d'attaque physique et magique et ses amies faisaient de même avec leur propre dragon qu'elles avaient choisi d'affronter !

Lena en bas dans l'arène regarda les trois dragons restant se diriger vers elle, elle sortit alors deux clés une très grosse clé d'or et une d'une couleur d'un vert émeraude profond, et les activa !

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits apparaissaient Esprits du Zodiaques ! Dit Lena en jetant sa clé dans le ciel après avoir infusé son pouvoir la clé dorée. Ouvre-toi porte du dragon apparaît Draco ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que sa clé dorée diminua en épaisseur au fur et à mesure que les 12 clés du zodiaque apparaissaient pour finalement libérer les esprits qu'ils les habitaient. Au même moment que les Esprits du Zodiaque apparaissaient, Draco fit également son apparition et dès qu'il vit les trois dragons se diriger vers eux, il comprit aussitôt ce qu'il devait faire et alla aussitôt s'attaquer à l'un des dragons s'approchant de sa maîtresse.

Les Esprits du Zodiaques ayant eux aussi compris ce qu'ils devaient faire se divisèrent rapidement en deux groupes et commencèrent à attaquer les deux autres dragons. Le combat fut violent le premier groupe réussit à se débarrasser de leur dragon avant de retourner dans leur monde pour se reposer et prendre des forces, mais pas avant que Lena ne les remercie chaudement et qu'elle leur dit qu'elle les contactera dans la semaine pour voir s'ils avaient bien récupéré, ils hochèrent la tête avant de disparaître ! Le deuxième groupe n'eut pas autant de chance que le premier et ils partirent avant de subir de trop grave blessure, ils s'excusèrent auprès de leur maîtresse qui les pardonna et les remercia d'être venu l'aider à se débarrasser des dragons ! Ses esprits lui lancèrent un sourire en réponse avant de disparaître ! Une jeune femme s'approcha alors de Lena les yeux fermés et dès qu'elle l'eut dépassé elle ouvrit les yeux, et ceux-ci prirent alors la couleur d'un vert fluo et elle regarda le regarda le dragon légèrement blessé par les esprits de son amie avant d'ouvrir la bouche activant son pouvoir de mage d'âme et de possession !

\- Venez à moi Ul, Jellal et Zeleph ! Dit alors la jeune femme

\- Tu es sûre de toi Rebecca ? Demanda Lena

\- Oui, fait-moi confiance Lena, répondit celle-ci alors que les personnes qu'elle avait invoqué apparaissaient aussitôt, tous les 3 lancèrent un regard noir en direction du dragon blessé.

\- Tu vas le regretter de nous avoir dérangé ! J'étais sur le point de m'endormir ! S'écrièrent en chœur Zeleph et Ul en direction du dragon

\- Prépare-toi à mourir ! Murmura sur ton glacial Jellal. J'étais sur le point de me débarrasser d'une guilde sombre et tu viens de retarder mes plans ! Tu vas le regretter ! Dit Jellal furieux

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, ils attaquèrent tous les trois le dragon blessé leur puissance d'attaque fut si forte qu'il ne leur fallut qu'une attaque pour se débarrasser de lui de manière définitive.

\- Merci de votre aide à tous les 3 ! Dit Rebecca en s'inclinant en remerciement

Ils se retournèrent pour la regarder et ils lui firent un large sourire

\- Pas de quoi ! Dirent-ils en chœur

\- Zeleph, je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que je t'ai faite ! J'ai peut-être une piste pour te débarrasser de manière définitive de ta malédiction ! Mais je préfère ne rien dire pour l'instant pour ne pas te faire de faux espoir ! Lui dit Sabrina

\- Je te remercie Sabrina ! Lui dit Zeleph en la regardant d'un regard tendre et doux

\- Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le souhaite nous pourrons t'aider à maitriser ta puissance ! Rajouta-t-elle ensuite

\- Elle a raison ! Tu seras toujours le bienvenue dans notre Guilde à tout moment Zeleph ! Lui dit ensuite Lena

\- Je vous remercie les amies ! Je vais y réfléchir ! Au revoir ! Dit-il en disparaissant dès que Rebecca ferma les yeux tout comme Ul et Jellal

\- Au revoir ! Dirent Lena et Sabrina

Au même moment Draco le dragon céleste invoqué par Lena finit par battre son adversaire dragon, le faisant disparaître avant de se poser sur le sol devant sa maîtresse !

\- Beau travail Draco ! Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! Lui dit Lena reconnaissante

\- Je vous en prie maitresse ! À tout moment ! Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excusez je vais retourner dans mon monde pour me reposer ! Lui dit Draco

\- Bonne sieste ! Lui dit sa maitresse avec un immense sourire

\- Merci ! Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de disparaître

Les douze clés du zodiaque reprirent alors leur apparence précédente en fusionnant de nouveau pour faire qu'une seule clé dorée de grosse épaisseur et de taille moyenne. Cinq minutes après toutes les dragonnes avaient réussi à battre leur adversaire et Anna était en train d'essayer de faire retrouver la raison à sa sœur en lui parlant télépathiquement, trois de ses amies venaient lui donner un coup de main pour maintenir au sol Bella.

§ Bella ma sœur je t'en prie reprend tes esprits § Lui dit Anna

§ Lâchez-moi ! Vous m'entendez lâchez-moi § Dit Bella toujours furieuse

§ Calme toi d'abord ma sœur ! Je vais bien ! Ces imbéciles n'ont pas réussi à me toucher ! Tu m'as protégé et je t'en remercie mais il faut que tu te calme ! Tu as blessé plusieurs de nos camarades de Guilde et moi aussi! § Lui dit Anna

À ces mots Bella se figea, puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur naturelle d'un bleu turquoise glacé.

§ Anna § Dit Bella d'une voix triste

§ Contente de te retrouver grande sœur § Dit Anna soulagée en la libérant comme ses amies toujours sous leur forme de dragonne

§ Je suis désolée § Gémit Bella

§ Ca va ! Reprend ta forme humaine maintenant ! § Lui dit avec douceur sa sœur

§ Anna § Dit doucement Bella en frottant sa tête de dragonne contre celle de sa jumelle

§ Je suis là tout va bien maintenant Bella § Lui dit Anna avec douceur, en frottant sa tête en retour contre sa jumelle

Puis Anna et Bella s'envolèrent regardant les blessures de l'autre poussant tantôt des gémissements, tantôt des petits cris plaintifs et douloureux en voyant qu'elles avaient blessé la personne qui leur était le plus chère ! Puis finalement elles se posèrent toutes deux sur le sol et se guérirent mutuellement avant de reprendre leur apparence humaine.

\- Contente que tu es repris tes esprits Bella ! Lui dit Caroline

\- Désolée pour ça les filles ! Dit Bella à l'égard de toutes ses amies qui avaient repris leur apparence humaine alors que sa sœur et elle s'était envolée

\- Pas de soucis maintenant tout le monde saura que les attaques lâches ne sont pas acceptées dans notre Guilde et surtout, surtout ils sauront qu'il ne faut pas énerver une dragonne et qu'on ne touche aux proches de celui-ci sans en subir les conséquences ! La rassura Caroline

Bella lui fit un petit sourire avant de fouiner dans le cou de sa jumelle, respirant son odeur pour se rassurer et se calmer entièrement, tandis qu'Anna elle lui caressait avec douceur ses cheveux en guise de réconfort.

§ Je t'aime petite sœur § Lui dit télépathiquement sa sœur

§ Moi aussi, je t'aime grande sœur § Lui répondit sa jumelle

\- Barbara tu peux nous débarrasser de la Sphère des Fées, désormais le danger est passé ! Lui dit Lena

\- Compris ! Dit Barbara avant de se concentrer pour enlever la Sphère des Fées, qui se dissipa quelques minutes plus tard

\- Bien maintenant que le danger est passé tout le monde rentre chez soi et on se retrouve ensuite tous demain matin ici ! Dit Rebecca

Sur ces mots toute la Guilde des Surpuissants quitta l'arène pour rentrer se reposer.

Le public et les autres Guildes participantes les regardèrent partir bouche-bée, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à croire que 9 d'entre eux ce soit transformé en dragon juste sous leur yeux et que parmi ces neuf-là 2 pouvaient prendre l'apparence de différents dragons et pouvaient même se dédoubler plusieurs fois !

 _Leur Guilde porte bien leur nom ! Ils sont vraiment surpuissants !_ Pensèrent le public et les autres Guildes bien que celle de Orochi's Fin tremblait de terreur comprenant qu'ils avaient échappé à la mort de justesse.

Il fallut quelques minutes aux autres pour ce reprendre et Chapati Lola annonça alors les résultats du dernier match.

\- Très bien après délibération, les gagnants de ce dernier match sont l'équipe A de la Guilde des Surpuissants ! Ils remportent donc 10 points pour leur victoire ! Dit Chapati Lola. Je souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à demain cher public et chers participants !

Le public applaudit au résultat puis ils quittèrent tous les gradins de l'arène.

* * *

Vous trouverez sur ce lien les images auquel les filles ressemblent sous leurs formes de dragons :


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre entre les membres des Guildes de Saber Tooth, Fairy Tail et Des Surpuissants

* * *

PDV Externe

Une demi-heure plus tard les membres des guildes de Fairy Tail et de Saber Tooth se promenèrent ensemble en ville et se dirigèrent ensuite vers un parc désert, où ils s'installèrent sur l'herbe pour ensuite se mettre à discuter du dernier match de la journée !

\- Finalement le dragon de jade avait raison Gajeel ! Dit Natsu à celui-ci

\- Je suis d'accord mais je ne comprends pas comment, ni les dragons jumeaux, ni Wendy, ou encore toi et moi ne nous sommes transformés ! Dit Gajeel en acquiesçant

\- Attendez-vous parlez du dragon vert dont Luxus et Wendy se sont occupés il y a trois ans ? Demanda Sting

\- Oui, nous l'avions déjà rencontré auparavant, dit Wendy

\- La veille de la grande invasion des dragons, compléta Lucy

\- Il nous a dit qu'à force de trop utiliser la magie anti-dragon, notre corps commence lentement à se transformer en dragon, et que la transformation s'accélère quand on tue et qu'on baigne dans leur sang ! L'informa Natsu

\- Acnologia lui-même était humain autrefois, un chasseur de dragon de première génération mais à force d'utiliser sa magie et de tuer un nombre incalculable de dragon, il s'est transformé en dragon ! Dit Gajeel

\- Impossible ! Dirent en chœur les membres de Saber Tooth ainsi que les membres de Fairy Tail à l'exception de Lucy Wendy Natsu et Gray ainsi que de leurs exceeds respectifs.

\- Ils ne mentent pas ! Dit une voix féminine derrière eux

À ces mots tous tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix.

\- Acnologia était humain autrefois, avant de devenir un dragon, il est d'ailleurs le premier parmi nous à s'être transformé ! Dit Anna

\- Nous étions mes amies, ma sœur et moi-même de simples humains à l'époque où les dragons régnaient en maître, nous étions jeunes et contrairement aux jeunes d'aujourd'hui nous n'avions pas les mêmes soucis ou préoccupations, les seuls choses auquel nous pensions était comment ne pas finir en repas pour dragon et comment éviter leur attaque perdu ou leur corps tombant dans le vide ! Dit solennellement Bella

\- Quand nos mères on décidait de nous former en tant que tueuse de dragonne, elles ont prévenu nos pères qui nous ont embrassé une dernière fois en guise d'adieu, avant que nous partions avec elles pour nous former à leur magie, notre magie ! Nous avons dû apprendre rapidement si nous voulions avoir une chance de survivre, finalement quand nous fûmes prêtes certaines d'entre nous quittâmes nos mères pour participer au combat, tuant ainsi tous les dragons qui étaient contre le fait de vivre en harmonie avec les humains, tandis que celles qui ont décidé de rester auprès de nos mères eux, ont quand même tué tous les dragons qui ont essayé d'envahir le territoire que l'on occupait, quand nos mères étaient absentes ! Quand finalement celles-ci de retour nous étions d'ors et déjà des dragonnes ! Leur expliqua Adixia

\- Le dragon de jade ne vous mentait pas quand il vous a dit qu'à force de trop utiliser de magie anti-dragon on devenait soi-même un dragon, dit Isabelle

\- Si on baigne dans leur sang, alors seulement dans ce cas le processus de transformation s'accélère ! Dit ensuite Laura

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que l'on ne s'est pas transformé nous aussi ? Demanda Natsu

\- Père n'est pas idiot, petit frère ! Lui dit Adixia. Après ma propre transformation il a décidé que si la prochaine qu'il a des enfants, il veillera à ce que avant qu'il ne disparaisse il utilisera l'un de ses sorts pour éviter la transformation !

\- Comment ça petit frère ? Demanda Natsu abasourdit

\- Ignir est mon père, ce qui fait de toi mon petit frère au même titre que Wendy est ma petite sœur vu que sa mère est également la mienne et la compagne de notre père ! Lui répondit Adixia avec un grand sourire

\- Pas possible ! Dirent stupéfait Natsu et Wendy en chœur

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous ne vous sentez pas proche l'un de l'autre quand même ? Que lorsque vous êtes sur un champ de bataille vous ne savez pas instinctivement ce que va faire l'autre quand même ? Dit à son tour Adixia stupéfaite

\- Oui, ils sont très proches tous les deux, et oui ils devinent instinctivement ce que va faire l'autre quand ils se battent ensemble contre un ennemi, dit Lucy

Adixia hocha la tête à ces mots, rassurée.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda alors timidement Wendy

\- Adixia, ravi de faire ta connaissance petite sœur ! Lui dit avec un grand sourire celle-ci

\- Et donc toi tu serais ma sœur ? Demanda Gajeel en direction d'Arrabella

\- Oui, ta grande sœur et mon nom est Arrabella pour te servir ! Dit Arrabella avec un sourire moqueur à la fin

Gajeel lui rendit son sourire amusé.

\- Enchanté grande sœur ! Dit alors celui-ci

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répliqua Arrabella

\- Vous avez connu nos parents ? Dit alors Sting

\- Bien sûr, nous les avons affrontés et presque tués quand ils ont voulu prendre par la force notre territoire, mais nous les avons finalement épargniez quand nous avons senti votre odeur sur eux ! Dit Bella

\- Nous les avons soignés pour qu'ils survivent et puissent continuer à prendre soin de vous en ces temps de guerre ! Dit ensuite Anna

\- Même si vous étiez chanceux et que vous soyez nés à une époque où la fin de la guerre entre dragon approchait ! Rajouta Bella

\- Hein !? Dirent ensuite en chœur tous les membres des Guildes de Fairy Tail et de Saber Tooth

\- Ils ne vous l'ont pas dit avant de disparaître ? Demanda avec surprise Éléanore

\- Vous avez tous fait un bond dans le futur, vous et vos dragons êtes apparus à cette époque par la porte d'éclipse ! Ce qui fait que vous avez tous 400 ans au moins ! Dit ensuite Elena

\- Mes amies et moi, ne sommes pas passé par la porte d'éclipse et nous avons donc vu le monde évoluer jusqu'à ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, nous avons toutes entre 110 et 450 ans ! Les renseigna Caroline

\- Pas croyable ! Dirent stupéfait les membres de Fairy Tail et de Saber Tooth

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes surpris ! Nous vivons dans un monde où la magie existe tout comme de nombreuses créatures ! Dit Caroline

\- Au faite Rufus mon amie Aurore souhaite te rencontrer ! Si tu pouvais arrêter de l'éviter ce serait sympa ! Elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand elle rentre car elle n'arrive pas à te voir ! Dit Elena

\- J'ignorais qu'elle me chercher ! Dit Rufus surpris. Sais-tu pourquoi elle souhaite me voir ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- Pour discuter de vos magies, elles sont semblables après tout ! Lui répondit Elena

\- Quand est-elle venue me voir ? Et surtout où m'a-t-elle cherché ? Demanda ensuite Rufus

\- Elle te cherche depuis que nous sommes arrivées à Crocus, au début elle te chercher en ville, puis après elle a arrêté et elle s'est contenté de te chercher dans ta guilde mais apparemment tu n'y es jamais ! Répondit à nouveau Elena

\- Si tu l'as croise plus tard dit lui que je serai ravi de discuter avec elle ! Je resterai à la Guilde ce soir ! Dit Rufus

\- Je lui dirai ! Merci beaucoup pour elle Rufus ! Dit Elena avec un grand sourire

\- Inutile de me remercier euh…Comment t'appelles-tu au faite ? Demanda Rufus

Elena gloussa à sa question

\- Pardon, c'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes présentées ! Je m'appelle Elena et voici mes amies, Caroline, Éléanore, vous connaissez déjà Arrabella et Adixia et voici les jumelles Bella et Anna ! Dit Elena

\- Enchanté ! Dirent les filles présentées

\- De même ! Dirent les membres de Saber Tooth ainsi que les membres de Fairy Tail

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre et Arrabella se précipita en direction du bruit.

\- Épée du dragon d'acier ! Dit-elle en bloquant ainsi l' attaque

\- Qui est assez fou pour nous défier ? Demanda Anna en se levant et en rejoignant Arrabella

\- Je vois que deux possibilités soit c'est une Guilde sombre soit c'est cette imbécile de Guilde Tartaros qui vient nous chercher des noises ! Dit Bella

\- J'espère vraiment que c'est ces derniers que je leur règle leur compte une bonne fois pour toute ! Dit Adixia les poings en feux

\- Calme-toi Adixia ! Dit Éléanore. Si c'est vraiment eux alors leur temps d'existence dans ce monde ne sera plus très long !

\- Qui leur réglera leur compte ? Demanda Anna curieuse

\- Surement Barbara c'est la plus puissante parmi nous ! Elle est également la première parmi nous à pouvoir prétendre au titre de Mage Sacré ! Dit Arrabella

\- C'est vrai les tests pour savoir si on évolue ou pas auront lieu demain ! Dit Caroline

\- Comment sont vos tests pour évoluer ? Demanda Natsu curieux

\- On passe tous au SMPM, et en fonction de notre résultat soit on évolue soit on reste au même niveau ! Expliqua Elena

\- Et il y a beaucoup d'entre vous qui ont évolué ? Demanda Luxus curieux

\- Sept entre nous ont évolué depuis la création de notre Guilde ! Lui répondit Elena

\- Et elle existe depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Orga

\- Elle existe depuis maintenant un an, et on passe ces tests tous les 4 mois ! Dit Arrabella

\- Et vous êtes combien dans votre Guilde ? Demanda Lucy

\- On est 40 permanents, et on a deux membres honorifiques, répondit Arrabella

\- Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez Ul ? Demanda Grey toujours perturbé d'avoir vu son ancienne maîtresse dans l'arène

\- Rebecca l'a rencontré sur une île voisine à celle de Galuna, son âme errée complètement perdue, alors elle a prise avec elle et elle a ajoutée à tous ceux qu'elle a déjà, répondit Elena en haussant

\- Depuis Ul est assez contente, elle a formé deux membres de notre Guilde, et quand elle ne les forme pas, elle passe alors son temps à maudire Léon pour sa stupidité, elle n'a toujours pas digéré ce qu'il a fait sur l'île de Galuna ! Par contre elle est fière de toi Gray, elle te félicite pour tous les progrès que tu as fait, ainsi que d'avoir essayé de raisonner et d'arrêter Léon quand vous étiez là-bas ! Dit Anna

Gray rougit à la louange, avant de remercier Anna et de l'interroger à nouveau.

\- Depuis combien Ul est à vos côtés ?

\- Presque 2 ans maintenant, répondit Anna

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle jamais venue nous voir alors ? Dit Gray triste

\- Elle ne peut apparaitre sous forme physique que là où se trouve Rebecca ! Répondit Anna

\- Oh, dit simplement Gray

Puis Caroline regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pour ses amies et elle de partir, pour retrouver le reste de leur Guilde.

\- Désolée mais on doit vous laissez on nous attend et si nous nous ne dépêchons pas nous allons être en retard ! Dit celle-ci

Sur ces mots elles se levèrent toutes puis partirent en direction de l'endroit où logeait leur Guilde.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Pandémonium

Chapitre 5 : Pandémonium

* * *

PDV Jessica

Le troisième jour des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique, venait de commençait et d'après Hiba, l'une des membres de notre équipe, il y avait de forte chance que les Guildes participantes retrouvent l'épreuve du pandémonium ainsi que l'épreuve du SMPM pour les épreuves du matin et dans l'après-midi des matchs en double.

Par conséquent, notre Guilde s'entrainait avec intensité car celle-ci avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait complètement modifiée l'épreuve pour que notre Guilde ne s'ennuie pas trop lors des épreuves. Cela allait être intense ! Et on avait hâte ! Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'arène, où nos deux équipes se saluèrent avant de se séparer pour aller dans nos « loges » respectives.

Puis finalement quand les gradins de l'arène furent remplit, le commentateur prit la parole.

\- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenue à ce troisième jour des Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques ! À ces mots le public applaudit à tout rompre. Pour ce matin nos participants affronteront deux épreuves différentes et cette après-midi nous aurons des duels en double ! À mes côtés M. Yajima ancien membre du conseil et notre consultant !

\- Bonjour à tous, j'ai hâte de voir les différentes épreuves ! Dit M. Yajima

\- Et en guise d'invité nous avons le capitaine Lahar ! Rajouta Chapati Lola

\- Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie de m'avoir invité ! Dit le capitaine Lahar

\- Maintenant pour cette première épreuve toutes les Guildes doivent choisir leur participant pour celle-ci ! Expliqua Chapati Lola

Après quelques minutes de débat entre nous, ce fut Aurore qui fut choisi pour représenter notre équipe, tandis que dans l'équipe A de notre Guilde se fut Adixia qui fut choisi. Quand tous les participants furent dans l'arène, Mato l'arbitre prit alors la parole.

\- Bonjour à vous chers participants aujourd'hui vous allez avoir comme première épreuve le Pandémonium mais avec des monstres différents que ceux qui étaient présents il y a quelques années, les mêmes règles s'appliquent ! Veuillez tirer un bâtonnet pour connaître votre numéro ! Dit celui-ci en leur tendant une petite boite avec des bâtonnets alors que le Pandémonium apparaissait derrière lui.

Aurore avait le numéro 1 et Adixia avait le numéro 8 ! Quand tous les autres participants eurent tiré leur bâtonnet un écran apparut et une voix se fit entendre.

\- Bonjour Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, ces dernières années les Grands Jeux ont gagné en popularité et en amusement ! Mais je commence à trouver ces jeux ennuyeux ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de corser un peu les choses ! Les monstres que les organisateurs ont créée pour cette épreuve ont tous étaient remplacés par d'autres ! Les nouveaux sont beaucoup plus effrayants et dangereux ! Cette épreuve ne peut pas être annulée, à moins que vous ne vouliez tuer tous les participants de cette épreuve, car j'ai lié leur magie à cette épreuve ! Tant que cette épreuve ne sera pas terminée leur vie et leur magie seront en jeu, alors n'essayait pas de me doubler ! Les monstres sont peut-être des avatars mais si les participants sont touchés par eux les blessures qu'ils auront seront réelles ! Il y avait 200 monstres que les organisateurs avaient créés avec 10 points à la clé pour chaque monstre détruit ! Voici les nouvelles règles vous trouverez dans le Pandémonium 10 000 monstres divisé en 5 catégories : 1 monstre de classe S, vous aurez 8000 monstres pour les classes C et D, vous aurez 1989 monstres en catégorie B et 10 monstres de catégorie A ! Si l'un d'entre vous arrive à les éliminer tous comme Titania l'a fait il y a quelques années vous ferrez gagner à votre équipe 800 points d'un coup ! Si vous devez affronter le classe S et vous arriverez à éliminer alors vous gagnerez 500 points ! 30 points seront accordés à chaque monstre que vous aurez éliminé faisant partit des autres catégories ! Bonne chance à vous ! Et surtout essayez de rester en vie ! Si ce n'est pas le cas alors que Dieu est votre âme et puissiez-vous reposer en paix ! Dit la voix avant de disparaitre avec l'écran

\- Voilà qui est très intéressant ! Dit mon amie Aurore

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Aurore ! Dit notre amie et adversaire Adixia

Les autres participants les regardèrent comme si elles étaient folles.

\- Je relève le défi ! Dit soudainement Aurore. Je vais affronter moi-même les 10 000 monstres et je vais même corser les choses en disant que je les éliminerai tous en moins de 5 minutes chrono en main ! Dit avec assurance notre amie et coéquipière

\- QUOI ? Vous êtes folle ? C'est impossible de les éliminer tous toute seule ! Dit Mato choqué

\- J'ai tué le double de monstre présent lors de deux de mes missions ! Dit mon amie imperturbable en s'avançant vers l'entrée du pandémonium

\- Aurore ! L'appelle-je, elle se retourna et me regarda. Ne sois pas aussi pathétique qu'Erza il y a quelques années ! Tu dois ressortir du Pandémonium dans le même état que tu es entrée ! N'oublie pas qui tu es et qui tu représentes ! Lui rappelle-je

Elle hocha la tête en accord et avec un sourire avant de se retourner et de rentrer dans le Pandémonium.

\- Adixia regarde la montre dès l'instant où Aurore apparaîtra sur les lacrima visions ! Lui dis-je

\- Compris ! Répondit-elle

Deux minutes plus tard Aurore apparut sur l'écran.

\- Je suis Aurore et je représente l'équipe A de la guilde Des Surpuissants, je me battrai seule et je tuerai les 10 000 monstres ! Dit-elle avec confiance

À ces mots tous les monstres apparurent. Tandis qu'Adixia regarda sa montre commençant le chrono.

\- Des Balkan de montagnes et de forêt ! J'y crois pas ! Je déteste ces sales bêtes pervers ! Dis-je avec dégout. Et il y en a 8 000 en plus ! Rajoute-je

\- Modelage mémoriel ! Dit simplement Aurore et sa propre armée de Balkan de montagnes et de forêt apparurent et se jetèrent sur les avatars, tandis qu'elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

PDV Externe

Alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et entrait dans une autre qui se révéla être une pièce sans plafond, elle se fit attaquer du ciel et elle esquiva l'attaque sans mal et regarda en direction du ciel et elle vit alors des dragons, 1 989 pour être précis ! Tous l'attaquèrent en même temps elle esquiva sans mal les attaques avant de se dédoubler au même chiffre que les dragons et les attaqua tous avant de les éliminer à coup de magie anti-dragon et d'épées tueuses de dragons. Sa magie revient aussitôt lui signalant la disparition des Balkans de catégories C et D.

\- Bien ça fait désormais 9 989 monstres éliminer en moins de 2 minutes, il me reste désormais qu'à à éliminer les monstres de classe A et S, c'est parti ! Dit Aurore en attachant ses cheveux vers l'arrière à l'aide d'une pince pour avoir une vue plus dégagée.

Elle se remit à courir quand elle sentie quelque chose se précipité vers elle et elle se stoppa, au aguet ! Finalement elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir Déliora apparaître, suivit de neuf autres derrière lui.

\- Modelage mémoriel ! Dit Aurore et son attaque mêlant feu et glace se dirigea vers les 10 Déliora. Celle-ci était tellement puissante que tous les Déliora furent détruit du premier coup

Le public regarda la prestation d'Aurore dans un silence stupéfait et admiratif, tandis que celle-ci quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dans une pièce semblable à celle où Erza était quand elle a affronté le monstre de classe S lors de sa participation aux Jeux il y a quelques années.

\- Adixia ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est là-dedans ? Demanda Jessica

\- Ca fait 1mn50s, il reste 3mn10s si elle veut battre son record ! Répondit Adixia à Jessica

\- Elle va y arriver je le sais ! Dit Jessica confiante aux capacités de son amie

\- Bien sûr elle est un membre de notre guilde après tout ! Dit Adixia avant de se reconcentrer sur l'épreuve.

* * *

Aurore se concentrer pour activer toutes les magies lui permettant de se débarrasser du dernier monstre, tout le contour de son corps prit alors une apparence dorée et quand le monstre arriva finalement il lança son attaque dans sa direction mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là et elle réapparut quelques secondes après sur le dos du dragon qui se trouvait être Acnologia et planta ses 2 épées anti-dragons en « mode force du dragon », il poussa alors un cri de douleur, alors que les épées d'Aurore aspiraient la force et la magie de celui-ci.

Acnologia éjecta alors Aurore dans les airs et celle-ci sourit car c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle libéra alors sa puissance et 18 orbes de différentes couleurs sortirent alors de son corps, avant de prendre tous une forme humaine différente et étant tous des clones de personnes existantes, encerclant ainsi Acnologia.

\- On y va ! Dit Aurore à l'attention des autres

\- Hurlement du dragon de l'ombre ! Dit le clone de Rogue

\- Hurlement du dragon blanc ! Dit Sting

\- Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Hurla Adixia

\- Hurlement du dragon d'acier ! S'écria Arrabella

\- Hurlement du dragon du Chaos ! S'écria Anna

\- Hurlement de la dragonne du Temps ! Dit Bella

\- Hurlement du dragon de foudre ! S'exclama Laura

\- Hurlement du dragon élémentaire ! Dit Éléanore

\- Hurlement de la dragonne des glaces ! Dit Elena

\- Hurlement de la dragonne de l'eau ! Dit Caroline

\- Hurlement de la dragonne des neiges ! S'exclama Isabelle

\- Technique secrète anti-déesse du temps et de la nature ! Dit Annabeth avant de lancer son attaque

\- Technique secrète anti-dieu de la foudre ! S'exclama Orga en lançant son attaque

\- Ouvre-toi porte des esprits venez moi Esprits du Zodiaques et ouvre-toi porte des esprits viens à moi Draco ! S'écria Lena et ses esprits apparurent aussitôt à ses côtés. Attaquez ! Ordonna-t-elle et ils s'exécutèrent

\- À moi rivière de lumières guidés par les fées. Brillez, éradiquez les morsures du mal, Fairy Glitter ! Dit Barbara

Toutes les attaques foncèrent en même temps en direction d'Acnologia, Aurore ne fut pas en reste et envoya elle aussi une partie de sa magie rassembler dans l'une de ses mains. Leur attaque fut tellement puissante qu'ils détruisirent la moitié de la plateforme se trouvant dans le ciel et Acnologia se retrouva couvert de blessure, mais il réussit à se relever avec quelques difficultés.

\- Sting ! Dit alors simplement Aurore

\- Je m'en charge ! Dit celui-ci en lançant son attaque de la griffe du dragon blanc, son attaque fut tellement puissante qu'elle paralysa complètement Acnologia qui ne peut plus bouger.

\- Activation de la seconde origine ! Dit Aurore. Et maintenant on l'achève !

À ces mots tous lancèrent une seconde attaque et cette fois les tueurs de dragons et de dieux utilisèrent leur force puissance maximal et cette fois Acnologia fut détruit. Aurore rappela alors tous les clones qui représenter une magie qu'elle avait assimilé dans son corps et ceux-ci reprirent l'apparence d'orbes qui rentrèrent à l'intérieur de son corps et elle sentit alors, toute sa magie lui revenir.

* * *

Le public regardait d'un air ahurit l'écran montrant la fin de l'avatar d'Acnologia et Aurore qui avait un immense sourire, les yeux brillant de satisfaction, dans un état impeccable aussi bien au niveau coiffure, que ses vêtements ! Quelques secondes plus tard le Pandémonium disparut et Aurore apparut sur le sol de l'arène !

Sa Guilde fut la première à l'applaudir et le reste du public fit la même chose quelques instants plus tard ! Aurore fit alors une légère révérence en guise de remerciement puis elle se tourna vers Adixia.

\- Montre leur quel est la Guilde la plus forte Adixia ! Lui dit Aurore

\- Compte sur moi Aurore ! Lui répondit celle-ci

Aurore lui sourit puis quitta l'arène. Pendant ce temps Mato revient dans l'arène.

\- Bien vu que l'épreuve du Pandémonium, c'est terminé plus tôt que prévue, nous allons passer à la seconde épreuve ! L'épreuve du SMPM déterminera votre place dans le classement ! Nous conservons l'ordre de passage qui a été fixé tout à l'heure nom d'une citrouille ! Dit Mato

Les candidats passèrent au fur et à mesure puis ce fut au tour de Jura de passer et son score fut de 8 834.

\- C'est incroyable ! La puissance de Jura est phénoménale ! Sa magie à encore évolué ! Quelqu'un arrivera-t-il à battre son score ? Dit Chapati Lola

\- PHÉNOMÉNALE ? S'écrièrent la Guilde Des Surpuissant ainsi qu'Adixia. Avec ce score il n'entrerait même pas dans notre guilde ! Rajoutèrent-ils. Adixia ne leur fait aucun cadeau, écrase-les tous ! Lui dirent sa Guilde ainsi que les deux équipes participantes

\- Comptez sur moi ! Dit-elle sombrement

Puis Hiba apporta dans l'arène leur SMPM et le déposa à quelques mètres d'Adixia.

\- Euh...Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez pas apporter ce SMPM nous en avons déjà un ! Lui dit Mato

\- Le vôtre est trop faible pour supporter notre puissance il explosera et sera incapable de donner le résultat de notre amie ! Alors je suis navrée Mato mais Adixia va utiliser notre SMPM, cela lui permettra de voir à quel niveau elle est actuellement, et les chevaliers des runes l'ont déjà vérifié et ils ont dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème pour qu'on l'utilise au besoin ! Maintenant je vous conseille de reculer si vous ne voulez pas finir en cendre ! Adixia est sur le point de lancer son attaque ! Lui dit Hiba en s'éloignant rapidement et quand Mato vit qu'elle était sur le point de lancer son attaque il s'éloigna lui aussi rapidement.

\- Hurlement du dragon de feu ! Dit Adixia, en lançant son attaque en direction du SMPM de sa Guilde

Celui-ci afficha alors le résultat 110 000 avant de prendre la parole.

\- Félicitation vous êtes désormais élevée au rang de mage triple S ! Annonça le SMPM.

\- Génial j'ai enfin évolué ! Dans un an ou deux je pourrai enfin espérer prétendre au rang de mage sacré ! Dit Adixia enthousiaste

\- Bravo Adixia ! Lui dirent son équipe ainsi que sa Guilde et la deuxième équipe de celle-ci

\- Merci les amies ! Leur répondit-elle

\- À nous jouer maintenant ! Dirent-ils en sautant tous dans l'arène

\- Un instant vous ne pouvez pas ! Leur dit Mato

\- Bien sûr que si nous avons fini vos deux épreuves qui devaient durer toute la matinée en quelques minutes ! Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de nous empêcher de passer notre test d'évolution dans notre Guilde, ici même ! Dès que nous serons tous passer on partira tous chacun de notre côté et on s'occupera jusqu'au retour des épreuves de cette après-midi ! Lui dit Hiba. Allez l'épreuve d'évolution de notre Guilde commence ! Dit-elle ensuite aux autres, et Anna fut la première à se lancer.

\- Hurlement du dragon du Chaos ! Dit Anna en lançant son attaque et elle eut comme score 85 000

\- Hurlement de la dragonne du Temps ! Dit Bella en lançant son attaque et elle eut le même score que sa sœur jumelle

\- Fusion ! Dit simplement Aurore et son attaque partie droit sur le SMPM et le score afficha 78 000 et il la félicita pour être passé au rang de mage triple S.

\- Génial j'ai évolué ! Dit Aurore heureuse avant de repartir dans sa loge tout comme les dragonnes jumelles

\- À mon tour ! Dit Annabeth avant de lancer son attaque et elle reçut comme score 87 500 et elle évolua elle aussi au rang de mage triple S.

* * *

Elle repartit donc ensuite dans les tribunes heureuses alors que le public et les participants de l'épreuve ainsi que les autres Guildes participantes regardent d'un air stupéfait et choqué les membres de la Guildes Des Surpuissants qui défilaient les uns après les autres affichant constamment des scores hallucinants.

\- À moi maintenant ! Dit Jessica en lançant son attaque de glace en direction du SMPM et elle eut comme score 27 600 et le SMPM la félicita lui disant qu'elle était désormais un mage de rang S. Génial depuis le temps ! J'évolue enfin ! Dit celle-ci heureuse avant de quitter l'arène pour retourner dans sa loge.

\- À moi ! Dit sa sœur Ella, elle lança elle aussi son attaque de glace et elle eut comme score 27 200 et le SMPM la félicita lui disant qu'elle était désormais un mage de rang S. Elle sourit simplement en réponse et rejoignit ensuite les tribunes.

\- J'y vais ! Dit alors Laura en lançant son attaque et elle eut comme score 81 000. J'ai encore du chemin à faire si je veux être un mage sacré ! Dit-elle un peu déçue du score avant de rejoindre la loge de son équipe

\- À mon tour ! Dit Arrabella en attaquant et elle eut 82 000, elle soupira déçue avant de retourner dans la loge de son équipe.

Éléanore lança à son tour son attaque et elle eut comme score 83 500 elle soupira avant de dire "J'ai encore du chemin à faire" puis elle retourna dans la loge de son équipe.

Lena lança alors le sort Urano Metria et elle fit comme score 84 600, elle eut un petit sourire à son résultat avant de quitter l'arène. Puis ce fut au tour de Caroline de lancer son attaque et elle eut 84 000, elle soupira tristement au résultat avant de quitter à son tour l'arène.

Rebecca ouvrit les yeux et lança une attaque puissante en direction du SMPM, et le score fut de 86 000.

\- Félicitation pour votre progression phénoménale, vous n'êtes plus désormais un simple mage mais un mage de rang triple S ! Bravo ! Dit le PM

Rebecca eu un immense sourire fière et heureuse de son résultat avant de rejoindre les tribunes grâce à l'aide de Jessica qui utilisa ses pouvoirs pour la ramener dans les tribunes.

\- Écriture de l'ombre go ! Dit Alexia un membre de la Guilde Des Surpuissants, son attaque se dirigea vers le PM et celui-ci afficha alors son score.

\- Félicitation vous avez obtenu le score de 77 000 vous êtes désormais un mage de rang triple S ! Lui dit le PM

Elle le sourit heureuse avant de quitter l'arène pour retourner dans les tribunes. Puis les frères Salvatore passèrent à leur tour ils n'évoluèrent pas de statut mais leur magie augmentèrent Stefan eut 87 000 et Damon 88 000, ils restèrent donc au rang de mage de classe triple S. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Julie de passer.

\- Bien c'est à mon tour je dois tout donner ! Dit-elle en se concentrant profondément avant de lancer son attaque en direction du PM.

\- Félicitation vous avez obtenu le score de 78 000 vous êtes désormais un mage de rang triple S ! Lui dit le PM

\- C'est bien mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire, pour atteindre le plus haut niveau ! Dit-elle avant de quitter l'arène

* * *

\- Aqua Metria ! Dit Jérôme en lançant son attaque faite d'eau en direction du PM qui afficha le score quelques secondes plus tard

\- Félicitation vous avez obtenu le score de 81 000 vous êtes désormais un mage de rang triple S ! Lui dit le PM

\- Super ! Dit-il avant de quitter l'arène

\- À mon tour ! Dit Jérémy en lançant son attaque faites de terre en direction du PM, deux minutes plus tard il donna le score

\- Félicitation vous passez de mage de rang S au rang de mage triple S, votre score est de 75 500 ! Lui dit le PM

\- C'est une sacrée évolution, je suis plutôt content de moi ! Dit Jérémy avant de quitter l'arène

Puis ce fut au tour d'Enzo qui était un mage chevalier, suivit par Kévin qui lui était un mage gravitationnelle, et tous deux évoluèrent au rang de mage triple S, puis ce fut au tour de Hiba la mage intellectuelle d'entrer en scène !

\- C'est parti ! Dit-elle avant de lancer son attaque et de récolter comme score 52 000

\- Félicitation vous passez au rang de mage double S ! Lui dit le PM

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter l'arène

\- Hurlement de la dragonne des neiges ! Dit Isabelle et elle récolta comme score 50 580 et n'évolua donc pas

\- Continuer à vous entrainer et vous pourrez passer au rang de mage double S ! L'encouragea le PM

\- Magie du vent prête moi ta force ! Dit Julie avant de lancer une attaque très puissante et elle eut comme score 35 000

\- Félicitation vous passez de mage sans rang à mage de rang S ! Bravo ! Lui dit le PM

\- À moi ! Dit Sabrina, avant de lancer son attaque en direction du PM et elle eut 90 000 pas assez pour évoluer et elle resta donc au rang de mage triple S.

* * *

\- C'est à mon tour ! Dit Barbara en concentrant toutes les magies quelle possédait avant de lancer son attaque ultra puissante en direction du PM.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Potentio-Magicomètre donna son résultat.

\- Félicitation vous êtes la première à être élevée au rang de mage sacré ! Votre score est de 350 000 ! Bravo ! Dit le Potentio-Magicomètre.

\- Bravo Barbara ! Lui dirent tous les membres de sa Guilde. Félicitation ! Rajoutèrent-ils en applaudissant

\- Merci les amis ! Leur dit Barbara ayant un immense sourire sur le visage

Fidèle aux mots Hiba dès que Barbara eut fini le public et toutes les Guildes participantes quittèrent l'arène pour aller se détendre et ils ne revinrent pas avant le début des épreuves de l'après-midi.

Aurore passa de nombreuses heures auprès de Rufus à apprendre à le connaitre et à parler de leur magie, les dragonnes jumelles se lièrent d'amitié avec les dragons jumeaux, Lena discuta avec ses esprits prenant de leur nouvelle, et les autres en profitèrent pour faire une sieste de plusieurs heures.


End file.
